


His Fallen Angel by ADeclanFan

by adeclanfan



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the webisode scene, John's POV on seeing Helen again for the first time in so many years. I think Helen is still very attracted to John, no matter how many other lovers she's had and how terrible the things are that he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Fallen Angel by ADeclanFan

  


“I’m her mother, that’s who.”

The voice rang out behind him and Montigue John Druitt stood in the center of the drab warehouse momentarily paralyzed by the sound. Was it possible after all this time, Helen Magnus stood before him at last? He turned to face her and gaped like a besotted fool. “Helen.” It was like some hazy opium den vision, the way her image wavered before his eyes. Her form was unfamiliar to him. There were no elaborate blonde curls or pretty petticote layered dresses. Before him now stood an entirely different sort of angel from the one he’d left in Victorian London.

This Helen Magnus was a dark, avenging angel. Not a host from Heaven, but dragged from the darkest depths of hell. A part of John liked Helen better this way. The time of innocence and naivate long past, she was shaped into something harder, like a brilliant diamond is forged from plain coal.“You look… wonderful.” It was a breath, like a prayer to whatever black being would accept benedictions from him.

“Stop playing games, John, you got what you wanted.”

“Indeed. A family at last.” Druitt circled her, drinking her in. “You played your cards very patiently. Well done. As if that could have prevented this moment.” He continued his circuit until, at last, bringing their bodies together. Now he could smell her perfume, bury his nose in her lilac scented hair. The leather that wrapped her was warm like the blood that pumped through her furiously beating heart. So much had changed between them, too much to ever undo what was done, but there was one thing that was very much the same and that was the way Helen’s eyelids lowered in pleasure at his nearness, his touch. The response was more than he could have hoped for after being apart for so very long. It was something he could use to gain the upper hand with her.

“Mom please tell this guy there's a nice padded cell in his future...”

“Quiet Ashley.” Helen said, trying to placate the girl. “Be reasonable, how could I tell her the truth?” There was anger in her voice now. “You killed eight innocent women!”

“How could you not?!” John bellowed. There was a buzzing in his head. It threatened to drown out everything but the rage rising inside him.

“I'm still waiting for the it's a total lie part! Mom! He's not my Dad, right?”

“Please, now is not the time or the place…” Helen's body tensed against him. “Whatever you are going to do, don't!”

Struggling to calm himself, John tried to sound reasonable.“Actually, it is you who is going to do it all, Helen. Look what you have made of our daughter, a foul mouthed, willful, violent child. But at the core? A needy little girl who just misses her Dad.” The only surviving testament to his glorious, golden angel was the blonde girl tied to a chair with a look of shock and horror on her tear streaked face. He pressed a kiss to her hair. “And this your beloved creatures, the damned souls that you so tirelessly try to save. It is all up to you Helen. Make your choice! What will it be?”

Whatever happened in the next few minutes would be on her, now. The girl knew about him, Helen's feelings on the subject be damned. Ashley would come to him eventually.

“You are fast, John, but if memory serves... bullets are faster.”

“Memory is a fickle companion.”

  


  


  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

  


This story archived at <http://www.sanctuaryfiction.net/viewstory.php?sid=1007>  



End file.
